I Need You
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: Rose and Scorpius need to talk. This is my attempt at angst? Maybe?


A/N: Okay, this one is embarrassing in my opinion, however my cousin doesn't think so, so I'm posting it. This was actually a dream I had, which was kinda cool, and I took it and put HP characters to it and everything.

Disclaimer: The characters are JKR's

I Need You

Rose sighed. The last couple of months had been tiring. She and Scorpius had graduated from Hogwarts and begun working. She had a job at a bakery in Diagon Alley. She worked long hours, but her job was far from as demanding as Scorpius's. He worked as an assistant in the Department and Control of Magical Trade, working from early in the morning to late at night, writing reports, checking the goods that were being imported and making sure that were not illegal or bad quality, etc.

As a result of their highly demanding jobs, the couple were hardly seeing each other anymore. When they returned to their apartments Scorpius simply collapsed and Rose didn't stay up late because she had to be awake early for her morning shift. This left hardly any time to see each other. The consequence was a failing relationship and the couple was very unhappy.

XXX

Rose had not seen Scorpius for 4 weeks, when one day she woke up and felt such an empty, aching hollowness in her chest she nearly thought she was having a heart attack until she realized that she was way too young for that and that she was simply suffering from unbearable loneliness.

"Oh, Scorpius. I miss you" She allowed herself to whimper before climbing out of bed and dressing for the day. She dragged up a happy memory and sent her silvery fox patronus to Scorpius with the usual message- Good morning. If we don't have time today, I'll try to bring something over from the bakery. I love you.

Within 5 minutes, Scorpius's familiar bear patronus appeared through the window, speaking it's reply. 'I'm working late again tonight. Something from the bakery would be wonderful. Thank you so much. I love you'. Rose sighed and finished getting ready for her day.

XXX

Scorpius's alarm went off. He groaned, forcing himself out of bed as a shining fox bounded into the room and spoke in Rose's voice. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him, familiar and comforting. He then replied with his bear patronus and got ready for work, dreading the day ahead, missing Rose and having no hope of seeing her. Just wanting to see her, hold her, talk to her. He sighed and apparated to another day of checking off little boxes about class B tradeable items.

XXX

Rose turned off the lights, picked up her bag, and locked the door to her apartment. After a long day at the bakery, she ate a quick dinner, took a nap and watched an episode of muggle TV just waiting for it to be 10:45 so that she could apparate to Scorpius's and drop off the food. She knew he got home around 10:30 but she waited a few minutes to allow him to settle in. the only problem with that was that he usually got home, sat down, and fell asleep.

Thinking of this, she apparated with a pop to Scorpius's. She apparated directly into his apartment. To her surprise, he was bent over his desk with the lamp on scribbling on an official looking document.

"Scorpius!" Rose cried, setting her bag down on the table. Seeing him sitting there just increased the feeling of horrible emptiness in the pit of her stomach.

"Rose!" he replied. "I had an extra report to do today but I felt like coming home. How are you?"

"How am I? Scorpius, you look like walking death! You need to get some sleep!"

"I have to finish this report. It's due for the meeting tomorrow" Scorpius wiped his hand over his face tiredly.

"Scorpius, we need to talk"

"I can't!" He nearly sobbed. "I have all this bloody work to do and my boss just keeps piling more on me!" desperately. Rose moved to stand next to his desk. Scorpius scribbled another sentence.

"We can't continue like this" she reached over to set his pen down gently. "Not seeing each other is killing us both. Scorpius, I need you." A tear slipped down her cheek. "And I know you need me." Her voice broke. Scorpius reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her onto his lap, into his arms. He buried his face in her bushy mane of hair and took a deep shuddering breath. She could tell he was crying, also.

"I miss you, Rose."

After a few moments, Rose whispered "Do you like your job?"

Scorpius pulled away from her. "Yes? No? I don't know?" he said desperately.

"You told me you wanted to be a transfiguration teacher. Every year at Hogwarts. Why didn't you pursue that dream?"

"Professor Malfoy. Sounds like a wonderful teacher, doesn't it?" He spat bitterly.

"Oh, Scorpius. You would only have to teach one class for every student to realize that you are the sweetest, kindest, fairest teacher that ever walked this earth." He smiled a little at that.

"I'm not so sure about that" Rose made a little noise in the back of her throat. "What about you being a Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"

"I'm applying for a paid internship next year, I just wanted some time to not be in a school." Scorius smiled, and nodded that he understood.

"Let's apply for our internships tomorrow" Rose suggested. Scorpius agreed. Then, the reunited couple moved to the couch to sleep in each others arms, home at last.

A/N: BTW, I have no romantic experience, so all of my ideas about romance are from books/movies/fanfiction/etc.


End file.
